


Way Up Here

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior trip to the Mountains of Colorado. The Cul-de-sac Crew are together again for more shenanigans. But this time there's parties, Abominable Snowmen and sexual tension. They may have grown up but they still find ways to get on each others nerves and get into each others business. With three stowaways along for the ride it promises to be a crazy weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> First Ed, Edd & Eddy fic so let me get used to writing it. And first Kevedd so be kind. 
> 
> But Please enjoy.
> 
> **Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d on Tumblr

They had been on this bus for two hours and were beginning to get restless. Sure they were going to the mountains of Colorado but from their suburb of Peach Creek it was an eight hour drive. Why they couldn’t fly, who knows?

Things have changed for the Cul-de-sac Crew. I mean not completely. Eddy is still trying to make money. Now he deals weed to classmates and around town. He’s making more than twenty-five cents a pop too. Ed is still a little empty up there but he is very good at football. He is the star receiver. Edd still goes by Double D and is valedictorian of course. Kevin is Captain and quarterback of the football team. He even came out last year to everyone that he is Bisexual. No one in the Crew judged or cared. They even stood up for him a few times and had an all out brawl in their Cul-de-sac about it. Nazz is in soccer and possibly has a crush on Kevin’s best friend Nat. Rolf matured and got extremely good looking. He is still not so accustomed with the American way but has conformed quite well. He runs FFA at school. Johnny, well he is still weird and quirky. 

“I’m gonna lose my shit being on this bus!” Eddy yells from his seat. 

“Shut up Eddy I’m trying to sleep!” Johnny shushes from across the aisle.

Eddy crosses his arms and grumbles to himself next to Ed who is looking out the window. He looks behind him seeing Double D and Kevin sleeping next to each other. Kevin’s head was on Edd’s shoulder. Eddy smiled with an evil plan in his head. He rummaged through his backpack and found his camera. It was mean, but it would be funny later. He turns off the flash and snaps the candid moment. 

Nazz looks at Eddy as he snaps the picture laughing. She shakes her head. 

“Eddy.” She whispers. 

“What?” 

“Not cool dude.” She whispers shaking her finger.

“You know it’s funny.” he says turning back around in his seat.

 

Meanwhile… 

In the out of order bathroom at the back of the bus there were three stowaways. Sarah, Jimmy and Nat were not supposed to be on the bus or even going on the trip. Sarah and Jimmy were still Sophomores. And Nat, well he decided to pull a prank on his math teacher about a month ago and was banned from going on the trip. 

“Ouch Nat watch it.” Sarah exclaimed pushing him off her.

“Sorry geez, I told you we should have went on our own bus. But no we had to stowaway on here.” Nat said throwing his arms in the air.

“Oh shut up. We couldn’t afford that asshole.” 

“Sarah I feel so trapped.” Jimmy squealed trying to get in a good position.

“Shh we’re gonna get caught if you two don’t can it.” Nat says. 

“Why do you even wanna be on this trip? I thought I remember you saying it was lame.” Sarah asks. 

“Because Kev needs me. You don’t understand, some stuff has gone down and I need to guide him through it.”

“Like what?” Jimmy asks facing the corner of the wall.

“Ugh, I can’t tell you. Kevin would murder me.” 

“Come on let it out dork.” Sarah says elbowing him.

“Well…”

 

Back in the seats…

Kevin woke up and looked at where he’d fallen asleep. He shakes his head and stretched sitting up straight in his chair. He looked at Double D and smiled just a little. Just then Nazz tapped his shoulder.

“Dude you were out for like two hours.”

“I know I guess I was really tired.” 

Nazz get up close to him.

“By the way Eddy took a picture of you.”

Kevin furrows his eyebrows and looks at the seat in front of him. He pops his knuckles.

“Hey dork! Give me your camera or I”ll pound your face in.” Kevin says pushing the seat in front of him.

“No way it’s my camera and I don’t have to give it to you. So fuck off!” 

Just then Double D was beginning to wake up. Kevin stood up to get after Eddy. 

“Kevin please sit down. Worry about it later. I’ll erase it when we all settle into our room and I am up to the task of arguing with Eddy.” Edd says half awake.

Kevin looks at Eddy and flicks him off. Eddy returns the gesture. Kevin sits back down with his arms crossed. 

“You shouldn’t let him get to you. The stress is not good for you at this high of an altitude.” Edd says now looking at Kevin.

“Thanks for the concern Dork.” Kevin replies giggling. 

“Oh thank you Kevin for finding humor in this lovely situation. I was just trying to sleep and you had to wake me before the proper allotted time I set for myself.”

“Well maybe you should talk to your friend right there.”

“Mmm hmm and who was yelling?” 

“Whatever Dork.” 

“Dick.” Edd says under his breath.

Kevin looks at him and smiles.

“I’m sorry what do you like?”

Double D looks at him and sticks his tongue out.

“Double Dweeb you need better come backs.” 

 

Meanwhile…

“OH MY GOD!!!” Sarah screams.

“I know right. It’s good stuff. So I couldn’t let him come up here by himself and deal with this. Plus I gotta be the one throwing the parties.” Nat says winking at Sarah.

Jimmy struggles to turn around and face the other two. 

“And what makes you qualified to help Kevin with this problem?” Jimmy ask crossing his arms.

“Dude deep down I’m a bowl of mush. I’m a hopeless romantic.”

“Sure you are.” Sarah says sarcastically and patting him on the shoulder. 

“Hey don’t let the face fool you. I’m not vapid. I’m pretty deep.”

“So does anyone else know about Kevin?” Jimmy asks. 

“No! So let’s keep it that way alright.”

Jimmy and Sarah “zip it, lock it, and put it in their pocket” while smiling and trying not to laugh.


End file.
